


A Time to Celebrate

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: CEO magnus, Christmas Fluff, Doctor Catarina, M/M, No Angst, also malec being idiots as always, also no villains!, detective alec, just some fluff to warm everyone in the holiday season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: Magnus loves December. It is the best month of the year and not only because of his birthday. If that wasn't enough, there is also Christmas! Every year, he helps Catarina organize a Santa Claus visit to the children at Brooklyn Hospital. Nothing better than celebrating that night with lots of presents and silly costumes.Only, this year, nurse Elliot can't make it. Out of a Santa Claus, Magnus has a big problem to solve.But maybe his very single neighbor, Alec Lightwood, can help him with that.





	A Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This work was inspired by this lovely prompt by [rose-khan](https://rose-khan.tumblr.com/):  
> "Magnus and Catarina are in charge of making the holidays fun for the kids in the hospital. Their Santa canceled at the last minute, so they have no one to give out presents to the kids. Magnus was forced to ask his hot and very single neighbor Alec to dress up as Santa as a last resort to not disappoint the kids."
> 
> Merry Christmas for those that celebrate!

December was Magnus’ favorite month. It had always been, even when he was just a child. He loved the cold and the snow and how the city shone with a thousand lights. New York had always been bright but in December, it turned brighter.

People just seemed happier at that time of year. Life was frantic, no doubts about it, but this was the Big Apple. As the CEO of the Bane Pharmaceuticals Inc., Magnus’ life was chaotic and he wouldn’t have it any other way. In December, people just seemed to catch up to his rhythm. The holidays were coming and, with them came trips and the end of the year. It was now or never.

And, of course, it was Magnus’ birthday. This year, he had celebrated in style. It wasn’t always that someone turned thirty - or thirty-four, but who is really counting? - so Magnus seized the opportunity for a big party. He had everyone he loved show up at his penthouse at sundown and they stayed there until the sun rose back again.

Magnus still had pictures of Raphael after one too many glasses of wine. He was waiting the right time to disclosure them. For safe measure, clearly.

But the party didn’t stop just because Magnus’ birthday was done. Oh, no. December was a magical time where everyone was feeling either naturally festive or socially obligated to pretend. That meant Magnus could enjoy the little things, like sending cheesy songs to Ragnor’s corporate email and then pretending he had mistaken them for Christmas songs. The perks of being from a non-Christian family.

In fact, for someone who was raised in the Islamic faith, Magnus had to admit he had a strange fondness for the holiday. Or rather, the spirit of it. He blamed Raphael for that, of course. Since Magnus learned Raphael would dress as Santa Claus to bring presents for his younger siblings, he’d develop a healthy admiration for the festivity. Anything that had Raphael put on a fake white-beard and oversized red clothes deserved respect.

Although that sentiment had started when Magnus was in college, it stuck with him through his adult life. He had so much and had gained so much more through the years. In a brutal city like New York, there was rarely time to give back. 

And if there was one thing Sari Bane had taught Magnus, it was the importance to give back. His mother might not celebrate Christmas but she encouraged generosity and thankfulness. So, when Magnus met Doctor Catarina Loss, he found a way to put that in practice. As Head of Oncology at Brooklyn Hospital, Catarina organized a holiday program to cheer up the children stuck in there. 

By the time Magnus and she became friends, though, the program was facing serious financial programs. Catarina would have to start funding it from her own pockets in order keep it going.

That was when Magnus interfered. The Brooklyn Hospital was already in negotiation with Bane Pharmaceuticals Inc. It wasn’t difficult to put the continuation of the program as a conditioning to closing the deal. That year, Magnus had gone to the hospital in person to make sure everything was going to run smoothly.

It was then that he fell in love with Christmas. Every year since, December had become that extra special. 

And now that Magnus’ birthday was gone, he had the second party of the year to organize. Smiling to himself, Magnus stepped into the elevator. This was always a great day: one he reserved only to fulfill his duties to the program. He’d be a few minutes late to his breakfast meeting with Catarina, but surely she wouldn’t mi-

The elevator stopped on the seventeenth floor and Magnus smiled to himself. As the door opened and revealed a tall man in a warm leather jacket, Magnus couldn’t help to notice this month was truly blessed.

Now, Magnus wasn’t overly fond of cops. When you grow up in the Muslim community of Queens and you don’t look white, one usually wasn’t. Magnus had no idea how the police acted in his mother’s home country, Indonesia, but in the States, they weren’t exactly great. 

Yet, every rule has an exception. Detective Alec Lightwood was it.

Alec smiled when he saw Magnus. “Morning.” He looked especially gorgeous that day, hair still messy from sleep. Magnus particularly liked the stubble Alec was growing on his jaw. It made him look older than his twenty-six years.

“Good morning, darling.” Magnus stepped aside to make room for Alec. “Ready to solve some crimes?”

“I could use a coffee first,” Alec shrugged. “I ran out yesterday.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow at him. “You know you can always come to me for more.”

That made Alec snort. “You barely keep any food in the house. Don’t try to lie about it. I was at your party.”

“For ten minutes!” Magnus rolled his eyes. That had been very disappointing. Magnus had been ecstatic to see the detective there, even if he knew Alec would come. Magnus had bothered him for months to be sure. Even made Alec help him plan the celebration with him. 

They hadn’t known each other for long, but something about Alec always made Magnus want to know more. He didn’t mind using some tricks in order to do so. In the three years since Alec had moved to the building, Magnus had gotten the detective to show up at his place for so many different reasons, Alec had just started doing it spontaneously.

And so, it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when Alec was the first to arrive. Unfortunately, Magnus’ happiness didn’t last long. Duty had called. In that case, duty was a double murder. Magnus had started drinking not long after that.

Still, Alec seemed unphased. “The first ten minutes, when you were setting up the finger food. That’s all you have at home.” He shook his head. “That and tea. So much tea.”

Shrugging, Magnus waved away the comment. “I’m just keeping hydrated. This time of year requires extra care, if I want to keep my figure. Don’t you think?” Magnus smiled when he noticed Alec’s eyes lingering on him as he said that. he hadn’t put on his coat, so Alec probably had a good view of how Magnus’ suit befell him.

Good. Magnus quite enjoyed these little moments between them. He enjoyed them a lot.

Alec cleared his throat when he realized they had gone silent for too long. He was about to say something, but the elevator reached its first destination before he could. Magnus cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Good day, Alexander.”

“Bye,” Alec answered quietly but he smiled before stepping out to the lobby. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket and that was the last Magnus saw of the detective. He was going one store down, to the garage.

Sighing, Magnus let a smile hung on his lips. It wasn’t always that he and Alexander met at the elevator. Those days were to be appreciated. That was probably a good sign.

\---

“We have a huge problem,” Catarina said the moment Magnus stepped into the meeting room.

Magnus blinked but didn’t let that dissuade him from strolling in gracefully. Catarina was not one for half-words so whatever it was, it must be serious. Still, Magnus had a reputation to uphold. It could only be the two of them in the room but Magnus would not allow anything bother his very good day.

“What is it, dearest?” he said, taking the seat next to her. 

Up close, he could tell Catarina looked worried and that was a first. Magnus had seen the woman walk out of a twelve-hours surgery just to go straight to a parents’ meeting at her daughter’s preschool. It was hard to break her and this had left a crack.

Catarina shook her head. “We lost our Santa Claus. Elliot can’t do it this year. He’s spending Christmas at his fiancée’s parents’ upstate.”

Oh, no. “What?!” Magnus gasped, trying to think. Why did people have to date? Everything would be easier if they were single and available to put on a costume during the family holidays and cheer up the kids in the hospital. “What about the other nurses?”

“No good. Elliot was the only guy not scheduled to work on the 24th.” Catarina shook her head. “I checked with the doctors and none of them is available either.”

Magnus frowned. There had to be someone. I couldn’t be that the entirety of the male population of Brooklyn had plans for Christmas. What are the odds of that? Magnus looked for alternatives. “Maybe I can do it?”

Catarina let out a heavy sigh. “I thought about it but the children know you already. Elliot is from a different sector, they never see him. But I guess if we have no other choice…” She shook her head again. “Our last resort is having one of the female nurses dress as Mrs. Claus. I just don’t know how we’ll explain Santa couldn’t come. I know Madzie would be devastated. And the kids have already written the letters.”

That was the really gutting part. As a part of the celebration, Magnus would shop for the gifts the children had asked for. It was one of his favorite parts, to watch them laugh, and smile, and cry as Santa Claus gave them exactly what they wanted.

“You know what?” Magnus clenched his teeth, determination burning in his eyes. “I’ll take care of this Santa situation. You only worry about organizing the logistics. Do you have the letters with you?”

Catarina frowned at him but nodded. “Yes.” She searched in her purse and gave Magnus a handful of cards. All the kids were encouraged to draw as well as write something to Santa. That kept them busy and hopefully brought some joy into their lives. “What are you planning to do?”

Magnus took the letters and carefully stored them in his briefcase. “I have a lot of contacts. A lot of people who owe me too. I’ll find us a replacement soon enough.”

“You’d better hurry, though.” Catarina raised an eyebrow but she didn’t question him. “Christmas is in two weeks. Most people have plans already.”

That was true enough. But still, Magnus didn’t let the prospect dishearten him. There was always room for a Christmas miracle or something equally cheesy to happen. After all, it was December and December was Magnus’ month. He’d make the magic happen somehow.

“Well,” Magnus said, cocking his head to the side, “I’ve always been great at having people blow off their plans for me. It’s true that usually involves some alcohol and less puerile activities afterward, but I’ll make do with what I got.”

Catarina stared at him for a few seconds. From all of Magnus’ friends, she had always been the one who could read him the easiest. Whatever she saw in him, though, convinced her.

“Okay.” Catarina arched an eyebrow. “Although, nobody said there can’t be alcohol afterward anyway. The kids have a bedtime but we do not. Just consider that when you’re going through candidates.”

Magnus snorted. “Now, this is the reason why we’re friends. You simply know me so well.”

Catarina shook her head but didn’t bother to hide a smile. “You’re just too transparent. Now off you go. I have a patient in ten minutes.” 

She stood up and started to gather her things. Magnus took that time to make a mental list of everyone he knew would be in town during the holidays. It had to be someone that had a way with kids, though. That would probably narrow down the spectrum.

Before she walked away from the room, though, Catarina stopped and looked at Magnus. “Should we try Ragnor?”

“Only if we want to traumatize the children,” Magnus answered automatically. 

Catarina’s nod was enough to settle the matter. She left him alone in the room and Magnus scoffed, trying to picture Ragnor in a red suit and a fake beard. That was a scene Magnus wanted to see for sure. Too bad the children would be at certain risk.

Although, it gave him an idea. Maybe a grumpy British man wasn’t a good call. But what about a Latino one?

\---

Magnus strolled into the lobby only half aware the three bags of gifts he was carrying were about to rip off. Frankly, he had bigger concerns than scattering presents all around the floor.

“I said I can’t do it,” Raphael said through the phone once Magnus only huffed indignantly to the first rejection. “I’m already playing Santa to my siblings. You know that.”

Magnus huffed again, more dramatically this time. He stopped, focusing on the conversation. It hadn’t been pleasant until Raphael decided to betray Christmas. “Oh, come on! How many siblings can you even have? You’ve done this for years now.”

“Well, yes. Christmas is an annual event.” Raphael sighed impatiently on the other side of the line. “Rosa still believes in Santa Claus, so I’ll keep doing until she doesn’t anymore.”

If little Rosa wasn’t such an adorable girl, Magnus would be angry. Still, he couldn’t wait for her to hit puberty and start coming to him for ways to mess up with Raphael. All of his other siblings had done it so now it felt like righteous retribution. “You should know that you’re not disappointing me. You’re disappointing eleven children at Catarina’s hospital. Children, Raphael.”

“I can live with that,” Raphael said, unmoved. “Just do it yourself. It’s not that hard.”

“I would but Catarina thinks they’ll recognize me.” Magnus moved the bags from one hand to the other, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I am quite striking so she’s probably right.” Raphael’s resigning sigh made Magnus sneer. “Well, I guess even the tears of thirteen children can’t melt your frozen heart and make you change your mind.”

Raphael huffed. “Wasn’t it eleven?”

Magnus arched both of his eyebrows. “Pretty sure it’s fifteen now that I think about it. The poor seventeen children. Doesn’t that break your heart?”

“Not really. Between my siblings, cousins, and nephews, there’ll be way more than that at mi madre’s.”

Funny enough, Magnus didn’t doubt that in the slightest. Raphael’s family could occupy a whole building. Magnus had been to more than a few parties there and they were always very lively. Even if Raphael himself didn’t quite know the names of all his tias and tios.

“Seems like you’ll have a handful.” Magnus sighed, accepting the defeat. “I’m running out of options. Elias is busy, Meliorn doesn’t believe in Christmas, and inviting Lorenzo would be asking for the Grinch himself to be there. I really don’t know who else I c-”

The sound of paper ripping sent a chill down Magnus’ spine. He felt the first toys slipping down to the floor before it even happened. Magnus cringed, anticipating a second shopping trip to replace everything that was about to break.

But then a pair of hands grabbed the paper bag before everything fell apart.

“That was close,” Alec said, a small smile on his lips. He snorted when Magnus sighed in relief and looked at the other bags. “Redecorating again?”

Magnus shook his head. “I wish but that will have to wait next year. I’ll let you know when I’m painting the ceiling, though. The height is appreciated.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m not falling for that excuse again. You’re barely four inches shorter than me. You just like to order me around while you fix cocktails.”

“Guilty as charged.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “That and having you in thin old clothes that go up when you stretch. Beauty is to be admired, my darling.” He smiled when Alec rolled his eyes. “But no. These are for the children. Gifts from Santa Claus.”

Realization colored Alec’s face. “Oh, for the hospital program you do. Cool. Do you need help carrying these all upstairs?”

“Sure, if you’re not too tired after chasing criminals all day.” 

Alec shook his head, an easy smile on his lips. “No, today was mostly paperwork. Captain Garroway wants everything done before Christmas.”

“If you say so.” Magnus moved, letting Alec hold the ripping bag as he said goodbye to Raphael on the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He led the way to the elevators, with Alec right on his heels. “You know, I’ve been thinking. When the good Captain marry your mother, how are you going to call him? Captain Dad? No, that sounds cheesy. Will you still call him ‘Sir’?”

Rolling his eyes, Alec pressed the button to the top floor. “I should never have told you they were dating. Just let it go, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled. “Oh, come on. There have to be some advantages to have accidentally wingmanned your boss to your mother. It’s been what? Four months? Surely Officer Luke has found a way to thank you for that.”

“He’s trying,” Alec said, though he didn’t sound very cheerful. The elevator stopped at Magnus’ penthouse level and they walked out. “He forced me to take the holidays off, for one. But that was after my siblings went their trip to France. In the end, that was a good thing. I really don’t want to be the fifth wheel to two straight couples.”

Shuddering, Magnus nodded. He opened the door for them and gestured for Alec to drop the bag on the couch. “That would be the stuff of nightmares. Are you spending Christmas at your parents’, then?”

Alec shook his head sharply. “Without Izzy and Jace there, it’ll be unbearable. Mom is bringing Captain Garroway and Dad insisted on inviting his new girlfriend as a response. I’m staying as far away from there as I can.”

Magnus chuckled and took a place on the couch, starting to unpack the gifts. “And how are you pulling this off? Maryse certainly knows you won’t be stuck at the precinct all night.”

A flash of guilt crossed Alec’s eyes. He distracted himself of that by mimicking Magnus with the gifts of another bag. “I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll come up with a fake boyfriend and tell them I’m spending the night with him. Hopefully, that will make any questions stop coming.”

Gasping loudly, Magnus was about to remark on the ingenuity of the plan when he realized something. “Wait. Alexander, are you telling me you are in need of a real reason to skip Christmas dinner at your parents’?”

“If you can come up with anything better than a fake boyfriend,” Alec said with a shrug.

A snort escaped from Magnus' lips and he cocked his head to the side. “I might. Tell me something, dear. How do you feel about wearing red?”

\---

“Okay,” Catarina said as the scrutinized every inch of the Santa Claus’ costume. “This might work.”

Alec exhaled in relief and Magnus realized he did too. For the past five minutes, Catarina was circling Alec, examining every detail in search for flaws. She had never been this thorough before, so Magnus wasn’t exactly sure why she was doing it.

Still, it was a good thing that she was. Alec looked positively endearing in the outfit, with his red Santa hat and the black boots. However, Magnus had to admit his opinion was rather biased. It had to be, because he still found the man attractive even beneath a fake beard and a pillow to use as a belly. If he was being honest, that was a little distressing. Santa Claus was not supposed to be hot.

Magnus guessed there was a first for everything, including being attracted to Santa. 

Catarina narrowed her eyes at Alec, who frankly winced under her gaze. He was a smart man, after all. “Do you remember the script Magnus sent you? Do not say anything beyond it, all right? This is supposed to be a magical night for these kids.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec answered seriously. He looked at Magnus, searching for support. Even behind the fake glasses, Magnus could see the sincerity of Alec’s hazel eyes. He smiled and winked at him. It seemed to be exactly what Alec needed because he smiled too. “I’ve got this.”

Smiling fondly, Magnus fixed his red and green tie. Paired up with his sharp velvet jacket and the little details he’d added to his jewelry and cuffs, he was feeling like a rather fancy elf. “Of course you do, Alexander. Catarina, my dear, should we give Mr. Claus a second to… get in character? Yes?”

The unphased look on Catarina’s face told Magnus what she thought of the situation, but thankfully she didn’t object. Catarina may be looking cute with her little elf hat and the colorful socks popping out of her scrubs but that was just appearance. Magnus was very aware his friend was not to be messed with, a little belt around her neck or not.

“He’d better not mess this up,” Catarina whispered to Magnus as she passed by him and exited the room.

Alec sighed in relief the moment Catarina disappeared through the door and Magnus couldn’t help a laugh. “She’s just stressed. This night is really important to her,” Magnus offered as an apology. 

He was delighted to see how serious Alec’s eyes turned as he nodded. “I know. I’m not doing this just to stay away from my parents’ dinner, Magnus. I really want to help. These kids… They deserve a night off.”

Magnus smiled and then cocked his head to the side. “But they won’t get it if Santa Claus is all business-like. This is not one of your cop lectures, Alexander. Here the kids have to do drugs. Less scowling and more ho-ho-hoing.” Magnus gestured to the door. “Get your Christmas on, my darling!”

Snorting, Alec fixed his fake glasses and grabbed the sack with presents. They had wrapped those together as Magnus explained to Alec what he’d have to do as Santa Claus. It turned out, Alec had played the part before. His little brother Max once believed in the good old man, so Alec would dress up while his siblings played other parts. 

“He figured out when he was eight,” Alec had told Magnus. “But he let the whole thing go on until he was eleven. Max is too clever for his own good.”

Well, that experience finally came in handy. Catarina had nothing to worry about as Alec followed Magnus and her room to room. The kids were delighted just to see Santa Claus and Alec was able to play the part well enough. He wasn’t as much of a clown as Elliot was, but Magnus rather enjoyed the more tranquil interpretation. 

Alec certainly talked to the kids way more than Elliot ever did. He had read all the letters and remembered what the kids had asked too. That detective brain of his worked wonderfully. By the end of the celebration, when they all sat at the playroom to open up their gifts together, Alec was calling each child by name.

Magnus hadn’t been the only one to notice that, though. Zoe approached Magnus as she pretended to get a refill of her soda. “Uncle Magnus,” she asked, using the title all the kids had gave him. Zoe was one of the oldest, almost a teenager now. That she still decided to call him like that warmed Magnus’ heart. “He’s not the same Santa Claus as the other years, is he?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Zoe,” Magnus answered, trying to contain a smile. “Santa Claus is Santa Claus.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinizingly so. “So, he just got taller? And his voice just changed too?”

Shrugging, Magnus took a sip of his own cup of soda. “Puberty gets everyone, my dear.”

Zoe didn’t seem entirely convinced but the word did its trick and she stopped asking questions. Funny how a simple term could make twelve-year-olds feel so embarrassed. Magnus was sure Catarina had the nurses teach the kids of those things when it was appropriate but some kids were shier than others. Zoe was one of those, judging by the lovely blush on her cheeks. 

Magnus smiled quietly, taking pity on her. He too had been a shy child at her age, even if people didn’t believe him on that. “What do you make of this new Santa Claus?”

“I like him,” Zoe said, visibly more comfortable. She took a sip of her soda and watched as the smaller kids asked Alec about the reindeers that were left on the North Pole. It seemed he had made up a reindeer farm and now had to talk his way out of it. Kids these days had all sorts of worries, such as the conditions of the stables or if the reindeers got tired of flying all around the world on just one night.

Thankfully, Alec seemed ready for the questions. He did quite well answering them, even making up a reindeer rotation system depending on the time difference of each country. He explained it with a serious tone, very business-like. It made the children nod in agreement to his every word.

Shaking his head, Magnus smiled to himself. “You know, my dear, I like him too.”

\---

The night was a tremendous success. The children were now safely tucked into their beds but only after they played with their new toys and gadgets with Alec, the Santa Claus. Catarina looked absolutely happy with the result. Magnus knew because she had thanked Alec by inviting him to a Christmas beer down in their usual bar.

New York was really an extraordinary city. Only this city would have a bar open on Christmas Eve and ready to receive the good doctors for a more adult celebration. Well, Magnus was not complaining.

Catarina, of course, only stayed for one round. She had to take little Madzie home, to sleep on her own bed instead of the improvised one Catarina kept in her office. The girl always took part in the celebration at the hospital and, much like the children in treatment, it was past her bedtime. That meant she would sleep like an angel for enough time to Catarina to make a toast and no more than that. For the women of the Loss family, the night was done.

But not for Magnus, no. He gladly shared a drink with the nurses and few doctors that remained but there was only one person that he truly wanted to be with. Alec had gone to the top floor of the bar, so he’d have peace while exchanging merry Christmas wishes with his family.

It was there that Magnus found him. The fake beard and glasses were long gone, as well as the fake belly. Alec still kept the Santa Claus hat and boots, but the red coat hung loosely on his hips, revealing a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. Under the pale lights of the window, Alec looked like a sculpture.

He was smiling as he typed a text on his phone. Magnus waited, playing with his whiskey. When Alec looked up and smiled back, he approached and clicked his glass with Alec’s beer bottle. “To a successful Christmas.”

Alec smiled brighter and pulled a chair for Magnus to sit with him. “Cheers,” he said and took a sip of his beer. “Thank you for inviting me, Magnus. It was fun.”

“Wasn’t it?” Magnus smiled. “The kids adored you, by the way. If I knew you had such a way with them, I’d called you much earlier. You’ve made their night, Alexander.”

“Santa Claus did,” Alec pondered. “And Uncle Magnus. Their faces when they saw the presents? Nothing I could do tops that. And you did that, Magnus. Catarina told me you’re the reason this program still exists. You’re the one that made their nights.”

Magnus felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest. The way Alec regarded him, it was just as rewarding as the delighted cheers of the children. There was admiration there, real admiration. And if Magnus wasn’t mistaken, there was something else too.

That thought sent a shiver down his spine. A delicious shiver. “Still, it would’ve been a disaster without our shining red star. Let’s agree that we all played our parts beautifully, shall we?”

Alec snorted but nodded. “All right.” He took another sip of his beer. “If you need a Santa Claus next year, just ask.”

“Better than coming up with a fake boyfriend to avoid dinner?” Magnus asked with a giggle. 

“A thousand times.” Alec sighed. He shook his head, looking at the snow that had started to fall. “Nobody would even believe that, anyway. Everyone knows I’m always working and that I haven’t seen anyone. Besides, Izzy is such a blabbermouth, if I mentioned a boyfriend at home, my mother would think it’s yo-” Alec stopped so abruptly all he could do to make it less awkward was to drink his beer.

It did not help. Magnus frowned, trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. He opened his mouth but realized he was at a loss for words. Could it be that Maryse Lightwood would think of him if Alec mentioned a boyfriend? 

How could that make any sense? Sure, Magnus had seen the woman in the building a few times when he visited Alec at his apartment or when they crossed at the hall. Alec talked a great deal about his mother, so Magnus felt like he knew her already. But the same could not be said about the other way around, could it? That Alec ever mentioned Magnus to his mother was… That was unthinkable. Why would he, anyway?

But then, that was the part about Izzy. Magnus had noticed how the conversations between the siblings ceased whenever he arrived. The knowing smirks on Isabelle’s lips, the annoyed looks Alec shot in her direction.

Surprisingly, Magnus felt peace taking over his chest as the realization came. “Well, Alexander, I’m glad to hear that.”

Alec frowned, looking at him with a confused expression. “Y-you… are?”

“Very much so.” Magnus inhaled, putting his drink down. “Here I was, trying to think of a way to get you downstairs. There are mistletoes all over the decoration, you know. That would’ve made things easier. That and booze, of course.” Magnus smiled and looked at Alec, at his beautiful, expectant eyes. “But I’m glad we don’t need any of that.”

“No,” Alec said, his voice softer than before, “we don’t.”

Magnus smiled, moving closer to Alec. He could feel Alec’s breathing brushing on his skin now, smell the beer from his mouth. “I’m not an expert on Christmas, Alexander. However, I’m under the impression this is the time of the year people appreciate the things they have in life. So, let me say, I appreciate having you in mine.”

“Me too. I appreciate having you in my life too,” Alec said. Magnus gasped softly when he felt Alec’s hand grabbing him by the hip. “I.. I appreciate being here with you now.”

Peace. Peace and happiness. That was all that Magnus felt in that moment as he moved to close the distance between their lips even further. “I’m glad to hear that,” Magnus said again.

And then he kissed Alec.

\---

December was Magnus’ favorite month. It had always been, even when he was just a child. He loved the cold and the snow and how the city shone with a thousand lights. He loved to celebrate his birthday too, to see his mother and stepfather in the midst of his chaotic life as a businessman.

Magnus loved Christmas too, even if he didn’t celebrate it. The pretty lights, the sound of presents being opened, the laughter of the children. He loved to spend that night in the hospital with Catarina, with Madzie, with all the children.

But now, Magnus had something else to love about December. As he woke up on the 25th and looked at Alec, still sleeping beside him in the bed, Magnus couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t remember exactly how they had gotten back to his apartment, but sometime between kissing in the bar and stumbling through the halls, they’d gotten there.

Alec, his gentle neighbor. Alec, who Magnus had grown to cherish beyond his best judgment. Who had not only moved into Magnus’ building, but also into Magnus’ heart. The years had brought them closer together, so much so, Magnus couldn’t care to remember his life before meeting Alec.

And now, maybe he wouldn’t even have to. Because now, whatever there has been between Alec and him, it had changed. It had evolved into something even better than before. Time, once again, set things right. 

Magnus inhaled deeply and brushed his fingers through Alec’s hair lightly. It wasn’t enough to completely wake him up, only to make Alec move closer. He let Magnus hug him from behind, relaxing in Magnus’ arms as Alec laced their fingers together against his bare chest. They snuggled in bed and Magnus smiled again. 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, plating a kiss on Alec’s cheek. 

He could feel the smile forming on Alec’s lips. “‘Morning,” he said in a husky voice, still colored with sleep.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to spend the day in bed?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec inhaled and turned to face Magnus. He kissed him on the lips and then laid his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder. “Off the charts,” Alec said lazily, still too sleepy to add any effort to his voice.

Magnus chuckled. “It’s decided, then.” He laughed louder when Alec brought a finger to shush him and moved to lay over him. Magnus was about to say something else, just to tease Alec when the detective decided he had no other choice but to kiss him quiet.

A perfect morning, as far as Magnus was concerned. And it was followed by a perfect afternoon and an even better night. Every day that passed was beautiful and Magnus didn’t think that was ever going to change. Yes, December was his favorite month of the year. And, now, he’d get to spend it with his favorite person too.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thank you for [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake)! Hope I didn't kill you with sweetness.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and tweets are more than welcome!
> 
> Ketz


End file.
